Flippy
This is a page in a fanon site. For information about this character from the actual show, click here or here. '''Flippy is a caring, green bear who can flip out into a war-like persona because of his PTSD. Whenever Flippy hears or sees anything that reminds him of warfare or combat, such as the sounds of popcorn popping, or an alarm bell ringing, he flips out and switches over to his war-like personality, who then kills everyone in the area. However, he switches back into Flippy, he usually has no memory of what happened, but can be able to see that damage and can regret what he has done. He is the most popular character on the show, as according to official "character tournament" polls held by MondoMedia during mid-July 2013. As a result, he is often shipped with multiple fan character by fans, but often, most of these characters can be called Flippy-Sues. However, not all "lovers" of Flippy have this trait (e.g, Wolfle and Flaky). Fan considered theme songs #Monster by Skillet. #Sweating Bulllets by Megadeth (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy to Flippy; "Hello, Me! / Meet the REAL me!..."). #This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms-Race by Fall Out Boy (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy only, "I am an arms-dealer/Fitting you with weapons in the form of words...). #Irti ("Hands off") by Ruoska (though lyrics is in Finnish, it's easy to imagine Flippy listening to it: most of the time he is fighting in his trademark ferocious way, but on choruses...). #Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold(Fliqpy, Evil Flippy) (The lyrics that totally sound like him in this song are:Im comin' ta kill you, wont leave until you died. Murder brought avengeance, I closed my brothers eyes.Tonight") #Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold (Good Flippy) (Its about how he is sorry he hurt his friends and family and others, even himself) #Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch (Fliqpy) (It mainly sounds like him "Bad Company,and I can't deny. Bad,bad company 'till the day I die" #Psycho by Imelda May (Flippy and Flipqy) (It's a mix between Flippy's point of view before he's flipped out, and in parts from the point of view of someone possibly observing Flipqy.) #Bird and the Worm by The Used. #Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace #Call of Duty Theme ( near 1:07 might be Evil Flippy ) #Psycho Killer by The Talking Heads. #Madness by Muse #Coming Undone by Korn #Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab ( His experiences during the war) #Afraid by The Neighbourhood #Lights Out by Mindless Self Indulgence #Legends by Razihel and TeamMate #Stop a bullet by Black Light Burns (feel like this song mostly sounds like Fliqpy's perspective) #Bad To The Bone by George Thurgood and The Destroyers (both Flippy and Fliqpy) #Gasoline by Halsey ("My heart is gold and my hands are cold") Trivia *Flaky is the one who Flippy gets paired the most often with, Flippy/Flaky being the most popular couple in the fandom. *Flippy appears in a crossover fan series Leena + Friends (Filming Disaster episode). He only appears for a short time, attacking other characters. *In Mrboy90's Fanisodes, Flippy somewhat likes Toad. Toad likes him as well. *In fan version episodes, he is afraid of Itchy. *Flippy's kill count is the biggest in the show. *In fan version episodes, he and Hippy replace Russell. *His birthday may be on May 29th. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Canon Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:W.A.R. Members Category:Adult Characters